


Friend

by Kish21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, M/M, Oneshot, friends - Freeform, haikyuu oneshot, kags is sorta soft, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kish21/pseuds/Kish21
Summary: Kageyama has been away at camp and he might have missed a certain middle blocker a bit too much.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 379





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this on my Tumblr but my blog isn't fandom specific and you guys seemed to like the last one shot so I thought I'd post it here too. Enjoy!

“Kageyama-kun!” 

Kageyama turned to see a smiling Suga jogging up to him. It was his first day at practice after the All Japan training camp and to say that his teammates were ecstatic to have him back was an understatement. Some of his senpais, particularly Nishinoya and Tanaka, had a tendency to a go a bit overboard with the affection; if Daichi hadn’t stepped in earlier, they might have accidentally killed him with how aggressively they showed their love.

“How was the training camp?” Suga asked as he came to a still next to him.

Kageyama looked at Suga’s smile and realised how warm his presence made him feel in contrast to the cold winter morning. That was part of Suga’s personality ; he could make people near him feel warm, make them feel safe. That was perhaps one of the factors that greatly contributed to him being a good setter. 

In all honesty, Kageyama envied Suga for the way he could communicate with the team.  
But he also trusted him a lot. He was probably the next person after Daichi that Kageyama would approach if he needed help.

“It was good.” Kageyama replied.

“Met a lot of cool guys, huh?” 

“Yeah, all the guys there were really good.”

“Well, well. Welcome back, we’ve missed you.”

Kageyama did not know how to reply to that. He found himself in awkward position. What was he supposed to say? Did he have to say it back? Would his senpai feel bad if he didn’t? Had he even missed them? It wasn’t characteristic of him to think that way or say anything even moderately affectionate but lately Kageyama had been trying to work on being more open about his feelings with his teammates in an attempt to strengthen his bond with them. That would surely help them improve on the court.

“I hope you weren’t fighting with Hinata as soon as you came back?” Suga changed the topic, sensing his discomfort.

“T-“

“They were fighting before I could even open the club room door!” Kageyama was cut off by Tanaka.

“That doesn’t surprise me at all.” Suga chuckled.

As both Tanaka and Suga went ahead, leaving him behind, Kageyama once again found himself riding his previous train of thought. 

He knew he had changed since he came to Karasuno. It was probably the first time he had ever considered if he had a family other than the one at home. These people had given him the space to grow and everyday they continued to do so. They all held a special place in his heart. Except Tsukkishima, he was just a salty lamp post.

“Kageyama-kun! Wanna race for warm up?” Hinata shouted, bringing Kageyama out of his momentary trance.

Behind him he could hear Daichi shout something about not using up all their energy before practice.

But Kageyama paid no attention to him. He had finally found an answer. He had missed them, he had missed this even if he had been gone just for a few days. He liked being here, among people who mattered to him and to whom he mattered. God he was being unbelievably emotional today.

But looking at the cheery redhead he realised who he had missed the most. If Suga’s presence made him feel warm, Hinata’s presence could warm him for life. Although he would never admit it, he was beyond grateful for the boy. Sure he could be irritating at times but there truly was no one else who could keep up with him the way Hinata did. They shared the same hunger to be better, the compulsive need to be at the top. 

Hinata was his partner.

Hinata was his friend.

His _friend_.

And Tobio had missed him.

“Why aren’t you replying? Are you too scared I’ll beat you?” Hinata raised his eyebrows at him.

“In your dreams boke!” Kageyama said as he immediately rushed outside to race him.

_Should I tell him that I missed him? No, he’ll probably make fun of me. But if I never try l’ll never be able to strengthen our bond. A setter and his spiker surely must have a-_

“Why do you seem so lost today? You keep zoning out, Kageyama-kun.” Hinata remarked sensing the change in the other’s behaviour.

“I’m not, it’s just cold.” Kageyama looked away.

_What am I getting myself into?_

Kageyama managed to pull through the rest of the practice without letting his thoughts distract him from the game. Once he was on the court, there was no time for anything else.

After practice he found himself worrying about the same thing.

_Fuck it. How bad could this be? I’ll just go tell him._

“Hey, Hinata!” Kageyama called out as he saw Hinata heading up towards the club room.

“What is it?”

“WUH-“ Kageyama found himself at a loss of words. He had never done this before.

“I-“ Hinata tilted his head in confusion as Kageyama tried to speak.

“I-“

_Just say it already._

“Um I-“

“What is up with you? You have been acting weird all day, just say what you want already.” Hinata finally spoke up.

_Impatient brat._

“I MISSED YOU, BOKE!” Kageyama blurted out, immediately looking away. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

In his peripheral vision he could see Hinata slightly taken aback by his sudden confession. But he was quick to recover.

“I missed you too, Kageyama-kun! But now that you are back we are going to practice a lot!” Hinata replied, tone full of excitement.

_That went better than I expected._

“Y-Yeah.” Kageyama sighed, feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders.

The next minute consisted of Hinata looking at Kageyama as the latter looked at the ground.

“What now? Do you wanna hug me?” Hinata teased.

“I-I’ve never done that before.” Kageyama whispered, shocked at the sudden remark.

“WHAT KAGEYAMA-KUN YOU HAVE NEVER HUGGED ANYONE BEFORE?! WHAT KIND OF A COLD HEARTED PERSON ARE YOU?” Hinata screamed in shock.

“STOP BEING DRAMATIC BOKE!”

“Ah- Sorry. But you seriously haven’t?”

“Not other than my family.”

“W-Would you like me to hug you then?”

Kageyama considered it for a moment. He had already been emotionally bold enough for the day, he really didn’t have to do more. But he had come that far and perhaps a part of him was curious as to how it would feel. If he allowed himself too much time to think, he’d probably end up ruining the moment.

“Sure.” 

_Do I move now? Wrap my arms around hi-_

Kageyama wasn’t allowed much time to think as Hinata pulled him in for a tight hug.

“Take it easy, Kageyama-kun!” 

Kageyama found himself smiling into Hinata’s shoulders, bending slightly to allow the shorter male to reach him better. Slowly, he moved his own hands to wrap them around Hinata’s body.

_He is my friend._

“D-DAICHI! THEY ARE HUGGING! HINATA AND KAGEYAMA ARE HUGGING EACH OTHER! OH MY GOD, AM I SEEING THINGS?” Suga called out as he came out of the room.

“WHAT? ARE YOU SURE THEY ARE NOT TRYING TO CHOKE EACH OTHER?!” Daichi shouted as the duo laughed in each other’s arms.


End file.
